La cuarta cerveza
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Con tres cervezas Andrew no logró acceder al cuerpo de Austin, pero en esta ocasión hay una cuarta cerveza de por medio. Uso de lenguaje soez.


Andrew contó la cuarta cerveza. Había permanecido junto a Austin durante toda la fiesta, motivándolo a consumir más. Ya había hecho el intento hecho el intento con tres cervezas y no había funcionado, ahora esperaba que con una cuarta cerveza por fin pudiera pasar la noche con él. Estaban en el jardín trasero, ya casi no quedaban asistentes con excepción de dos "rameras" que no se la despegaban. Austin ya comenzaba a tambalearse y éstas chicas lo rodaban como buitres esperando su muerte.

\- Vamos Bro, creo que es momento de que nos vayamos a descansar- Sugirió Andrew al oído de Austin.

-No Bro, la fiesta apenas comienza.

\- Pero si ya no queda nadie.

-Aun quedan estas dos chicas y tiene tiempo que no estoy en un trió- Dijo Austin al oído de Andrew.

-¡Por favor! estas borracho.

\- Eso no importa.

-Ya vámonos.

-¿No se trata de otro de tus intentos de violación?

La discusión duró varios minutos hasta que la tenacidad de Andrew ganó. Se fueron caminando por las calles vacías de un domingo por la madrugada. Austin se sostenía cruzando el brazo sobre los hombros de Andrew, mientras éste cruzaba su brazo tras la cintura de Austin para darle estabilidad. Austin no se dio cuenta que a la casa que habían llegado no era a la de su tía Edie sino a la de Andrew, que se encontraba vacía. Éste abrió la puerta y con dificultad condujo a Austin por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Austin se dirigía directo a la cama pero Andrew lo detuvo.

\- No te puedes acostar así. Déjame ayudarte con eso- Dijo Andrew en referencia a su ropa.

Andrew se colocó muy cerca de Austin, tanto que podía respirar su aliento. Tomó las orillas de los costados de la playera de Austin y lentamente empezó a levantarla. Austin levantó los brazos para facilitar el trabajo de Andrew, revelando su sorprendente cuerpo a la mirada lujuriosa de su amigo. Posteriormente Andrew deshizo el cinturón y dejó caer el pantalón hasta los tobillos. Austin se dejó caer en la cama facilitando a Andrew retirarle los tenis y el pantalón, dejando a su amigo en unos bóxers ajustados amarillos. Tomó las piernas de Austin las condujo dentro de la cama.

-¿Quieres que te quite los bóxers?- preguntó tímidamente Andrew.

Austin contestó con un gruñido, casi a punto de dormir, que Andrew eligió entender como un "si". Así que se acercó y con dificultad retiró los bóxers liberando el miembro flácido de su compañero. Andrew se sentó a la orilla de la cama mirando lascivamente cada rincón del cuerpo de Austin. Andrew comprobó el nivel de conciencia de Austin y con cuidado puso su mano sobre aquel abdomen magro, para posteriormente recorrerlo en círculos entorno al ombligo. Viendo que Austin no se oponía si no que por el contrario su miembro comenzó a crecer lentamente, éste continuó ahora a sus pectorales jugando con sus pezones, provocando gemidos en su adormilado amigo. Muy pronto Andrew logró que el miembro de Justin estuviera chorreante y completamente erecto. Siguiendo con lo planeado Justin se acercó tomando aquel miembro con la boca y comenzando a recorrer su longitud. Los gemidos de Austin no hacían más que incrementarse en velocidad e intensidad. Andrew se alejó un momento, se desnudó y escupió en su mano para lubricarse a sí mismo, regresando a estimular a Austin. Cuándo consideró adecuado se levantó trajo un preservativo, se lo colocó a Austin, subió sobre él, posicionó el miembro de su amigo en su orificio y lentamente se fue empalando en él, sosteniéndose de sus fuertes pectorales. Cuando entró por completo comenzó a cabalgar a Austin, moviendo magistralmente sus caderas, exprimiendo fuertemente el miembro de su amigo. Austin respondió comprimiendo su cuerpo e inundando la habitación con sus gemidos.

Andrew continuó un poco más su cabalgata hasta sospechar que Austin estaba por venirse; así que se bajó, retiró el preservativo y regresó a saborear aquel pedazo de carne, como un niño chupando una paleta, Austin semiinconsciente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Andrew acelerando el ritmo. Un tiempo después Austin se vino en medio de un gemido muy intenso, llenando de su esencia la boca de su amigo, que no desperdició gota alguna. Después de esto Austin quedo completamente inconsciente en la cama. Andrew se colocó al pie de la cama comenzando a estimularse con la imagen de su amigo, después de un rato explotó derramando su esencia sobre Austin. Aprovechando la situación fue por una cámara para tener un recuerdo del evento, tomando varias fotografías. Para acabar Andrew tomó toallitas húmedas para limpiar el cuerpo de su amigo de su esencia derramada, para después cubrirlo con cobijas dejándolo dormir. Andrew se puso su pijama, salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al cuarto principal a dormir.

Unas horas después el sol hizo acto de presencia despertando a Andrew. Quien rápidamente saltó de la cama para dirigirse a su cuarto, temeroso de la reacción de Austin. Pero en su cuarto vacio solo pudo encontrar las cobijas de su cama arrugadas. Entonces Andrew fue al baño creyendo que Austin estaría ahí pero igualmente estaba vacío aunque con señas de que alguien se había dado una ducha recientemente. Recorrió la totalidad de la casa hasta que llegó a la puerta principal donde colgaba una nota amarrilla que decía:

"No sabía lo rico quera tu culo. Ni verga queda a tu disposición. Atte: Austin".


End file.
